Haru Yoshida
is the male protagonist of the story. He is a high school student who attends the same school and same class as the female protagonist, Mizutani Shizuku. He was suspended from school before the start of the manga, but his suspension was over by the time the story starts. Personality At first impression, Haru appears to be a violent and fierce person. As the story goes along, it is revealed that his aggressiveness is a front; he is actually shy and innocent. Because of this shyness, he is not able to interact normally with other people and many students at school fear him due to his "delinquent" appearence, which results in him having no real friends and being unwilling to attend school even after his suspension ends. However, he is willing to lend a helping hand to others and shows to be quite an honest person. Despite meeting Shizuku as his first true friend, when it comes to relate with others he is still clueless most of times, but he doesn't give up on this and tries to learn from her everything he can, because Haru really wants to have friends. Also, Haru prooved many times that he can be very protective with his friends when it's needed. He has somewhat of a perverted mind, openly saying to Shizuku that he would "do" her and has "dirty thoughts" about her. It is unclear whether or not he actually thinks before he speaks. While being jealous if he sees Kenji anywhere near Shizuku, he can get violent and quite possessive. History Haru always hated his father and brother. After his father kicked him out from their home, Haru then lived with his aunt Kyokothen his father kick out Haru from his home, then Haru went to live with his aunt Kyoko. Haru was a shy, rebellious and very conserving person. His aunt often sees him destroying glass and other things in his aunt's home. His intelligence was only recognized by his aunt, but not himself. Kyoko lived telling things to Haru like "What do makes us human? Education, Language use and lastly Love." or "human anguish alone" and "the unique medicine to this is, find other persons." these phrases marked forever Haru, but the principal was "I hope that you find the right person one day" he always reflects about this, after Kyoko's death Haru started to live with Mitsuyoshi. Relationships Mizutani Shizuku Shizuku Mizutani is Haru's classmate and love interest. Upon meeting Shizuku, he thinks she is a true friend for giving him papers while absent from school. Because of what happened, Haru now goes to school to see Shizuku everyday. When Shizuku confesses her love for him, he rejects her. Shizuku then tells him that she will wait for him to admit his love for her, then they will finally be together. When Shizuku lost her rank and went down to #29, she tells Haru that she will not fall in love with him anymore. When Haru remembers what his Aunt Kyoko told him to "find people whose presence is enough to soothe his pain", he realizes that Shizuku kept him happy everyday, and then realizes that he's in love with her. Since Haru realized he's in love with Shizuku, he starts flirting with her that he even licked her hand when she tried to give him tickets that his friend gave, and then nearly kisses her when he gets close, which shows that she's still in love with him since her whole face was red. Haru easily gets jealous when Shizuku is with another guy, especially Yamaguchi Kenji, or in short, "Yamaken". He even tells her to avoid his brother for her own good. When Shizuku realizes she still loves Haru, she tells him to give her more time to think about their relationship. Sypnosis Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Syoko High School Category:Main Characters